


Of First Names and Lunch Breaks

by frozenorange



Series: A Tale of Two Souls [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Cute Kids, Derek Hale Saves The Day, Derek is ten, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kid!Derek, Kid!Stiles, Mates, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Soulmates, Stiles is six, sort of, this fandom needs more kid!fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenorange/pseuds/frozenorange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mom had told him that the best way to dissuade a bully is by ignoring him. Stiles finds out that the best way to dissuade  a bully is Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of bullying, kids being mean to Stiles and Derek protecting what's his.

“Hey Stilinski,” Jake Morgan called as he walked to the bench where Stiles was sitting. Jake Morgan was a fifth grader and he and his brother Sam were two of the most mean bullies at Beacon Hills Elementary School. Stiles father had told him to stay away from them and Stiles had though it would have been easy since he was only a first grade student.

He had been wrong, very wrong.

That day Jake and Sam decided that their new favorite game during lunch break was ‘make fun of Stiles for his weird first name and his lousy nickname’, a game that Stiles truly hated.

Stiles ignored the two brothers and kept eating his sandwich as if no one was standing in front of him. “What’s your name, again? Ginger? Jenny?” Jake teased.

“It’s Genim,” Stiles said annoyed, willing the two bullies to just let him alone to finish his lunch.

“What kind of name is that?” Sam asked Jake who shook his head making a scene of thinking very hard.

“I’ve never heard it before,” Jake answered. “Sounds like a dog’s name.”

Stiles clutched his sandwich tighter and tried to get away from the bullies. His mom had always told him that ignoring a bully is the best way to make them go away.

“Where are you going?”Jake put a hand on Stiles’ shoulder to keep him from going away. “Your mommy didn’t teach you that when someone’s talking to you it’s not polite to walk away?” Jake made a scolding face, then he hit his forehead as if he had forgotten something. “Oh right, you don’t have one.”

That hit Stiles like a punch in the gut. No matter how hard he wanted to be strong in front of the bullies, his eyes filled with tears and he shoved at Jake, “Let me go!” He screamed, wiping his tears away with his sleeve.

“What, you don’t want to play with us anymore?” Jake smirked as Sam kept the boy in place with a hand clenched in his shirt. When Stiles tried to shove him away a second time, Jack shoved him back and the poor kid fell to the ground face first.

Before either Jack or Sam could realize what was happening, a black haired boy taller than them was standing between them and Stiles. “Why don’t you fight with people of your age, Jake? Too scared I’ll kick your ass?” The boy asked and before the bully could say anything he lunged for Jake.

Sam, frightened by the other boy who was punching his brother, tried to run away but after only three rushed steps he tripped into a root and fell to the ground hitting the back of his head on the tree trunk.

Stiles felt a pair of strong hands on his back and shoulder, helping him up from the ground. “Are you okay?” The black haired boy asked, sounding concerned.

Stiles nodded, sniffling. He had never seen this boy before but somehow he knew he could trust him. He could definitely trust the boy who had got himself into a fight only to protect him. He wiped the tears away with his sleeve but hissed in pain as his rough sleeve made contact with his bruised cheekbone. He touched the swelling bruise on his cheek, whimpering in pain. The boy kneeled in front of Stiles and gently tugged Stiles’ hand away from his face. “Let me see it,” the boy demanded and put his hand over the bruised cheekbone. As soon as he did so, Stiles felt the pain fading away.

“Better?” the older boy asked taking his hand back and Stiles simply nodded. “That’s gonna bruise pretty bad but you’ll be fine,” the boy assured with a small smile.

Stiles looked around himself, Sam was sitting against the trunk clutching the back of his head and crying while Jake was on his hands and knees, trying to get up from the ground while holding his bleeding nose.

“Can you stand up?” The black haired boy asked and held out a hand for Stiles to take. Stiles noticed that his half eaten sandwich had ended up in a puddle of mud and sadly though about how hungry he was and that now he didn’t have anything to eat. He took the boy’s hand and tried to stand. His legs wobbled but the boy caught him before he could fall again. “Easy,” he heard him whisper while he steadied him.

The twins loud crying and screaming had caught the attention of a group of teachers who were running their way. “I’m in trouble,” the black haired boy mumbled rubbing the back of his neck.

Stiles, who had been silent since he had been shoved to the ground, found the courage to speak to the black haired boy. “What’s your name?” Stiles asked in a small voice.

“Derek.” Stiles nodded. Now he remembers Derek, he’s the older brother of Cora Hale, one of Stiles’ classmates. “What’s yours?”

“Sti-“ the younger boy shook his head, he might like Stiles better than Genim but Stiles was just a nickname. “Genim.”

Derek smiled at him warmly, “I like it. It’s pretty, just like you.”

Stiles blushed hard and smiled up at the black haired boy who had willingly put himself into troubles just to protect him. Right then and there, he decided that he liked Derek, too.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a short one shot but people begged and everyone wanted to know how the story went on and I decided that we all need more fluff and kid fics in our lives so here it is, another chapter.

The first parent who arrived was Jake and Sam's father. Arthur Morgan had received so many calls from the school in the past years because his sons had gotten into trouble that Derek wondered if the principal had his number on speed deal. He chuckled quietly at the idea. 

The four kids were all sitting outside the principal's office waiting for all parents to arrive while the teacher who took them there was inside reporting what happened to the principal. She hadn't seen what happened and she hadn't hear what the two Morgan twins told Stiles, Derek promised himself that he would tell Mrs. Greenfield why Jake deserved to be punched in the face. Derek was happy that there were six chairs outside the office so there were two empty seats separating him from the twins.

As soon as their father got there the twins started crying and tried to defend themselves but Mr. Morgan knew them well enough not to believe them and interrupted them harshly with a "Shut up, you've done enough already." 

Derek would have been lying if he said he wasn't pleased. He knew he was into trouble himself,  that his parents had been called and that his mother was already making her way to the school but he was positive his mom would understand why he acted like this. When he heard a small sob coming from his left, Derek remembered that Stiles was there, too. He looked at Stiles who was kicking his feet as he was holding an ice pack to his bruised cheek. A quick sniff to the air assured Derek that Stiles wasn't hurt too badly, at least not physically, and that he wasn't crying for the pain. The kid, though, was still hurt by what the two bullies had told him about his name and his mom. Derek was mostly a solitary guy and he didn't consider himself to be very good with words, he didn't know what to say to make the kid feel better and he felt bad about it.

Before he could think of something comforting to say to the crying kid, he recognized the smell of his mother lingering in the air and he knew she would be there any moment. 

Talia Hale didn't say much when she arrived, she greeted politely Mr. Morgan and knelt in front of her son. "Are you okay?" She asked gently, touching her son's knee even though she could tell that he was okay from his scent.

Derek nodded looking down at his hands, there we few drops of Jake's blood on his knuckles and he tried to hide his hands from his mother. Without saying a word Talia took one wet wipe from her purse and handed it to Derek. 

"I didn't want to hurt him," Derek admitted looking up at his mom once his hands were clean. "But he had hurt Genim first, I had to do something."

His mother nodded and Derek wasn't sure if she understood exactly why he had to do something. He had a feeling she understood perfectly but he would still tell her as soon as they would be alone.

Once she had assessed that her son was not hurt, she focused her attention on Stiles, she smiled reassuringly at him and said, "You  must be Genim."

The six years old nodded, "You can call me Stiles."

Talia's smile brightened, "How old are you?" At the quiet answer of “Six,” Talia turned her gaze to the twins and fixed them with a furious glare, "You must be very proud of your sons, Mr. Morgan, harassing a poor boy four years younger than them." Talia's words were more sharp than a blade.

Arthur Morgan stiffened, "There are no excuses for what they did and they will be punished very hard this time. And I hope your son will receive the same treatment."

At that, Stiles gasped and reached forward to place his tiny hand on top of Talia's where it rested on her son's knee, "No, please! It's not his fault."

Derek's mother stood from her crouched position and stared down at Mr. Morgan. "My son didn't hurt anyone on purpose, therefore he won't be punished." Derek had to disagree with that, he had aimed at Jake's nose trying to inflict as much pain as possible, but he didn't think his mother needed to know that so he remained silent.

Once the issue between the two parents had been settled, the room fell silent. Talia, and Derek as well, picked up on the youngest child's discomfort and the woman, seeing that Stiles' parents hadn't arrived yet, tried her best to make the kid feel at ease. She reached into her purse and handed Stiles a lollipop. "Here, sweetie. Have a candy."

Stiles eyed the lollipop carefully like he was worried the treat might explode, "Thanks but dad says to never accept candies from strangers."

Talia smirked, putting the lollipop back into her bag "Your dad is a wise man."

"He's the sheriff," Stiles added nonchalantly. 

At that, the twins father gasped in horror. He faked a coughing fit to cover the gasp and then whispered to his sons menacingly, "Really? The sheriff's kid? You're both dead."

In that moment the teacher came out from the principal's office along with Mrs. Greenfield. The teacher left them and disappeared into a classroom while Mrs. Greenfield scrutinized every single one of the people waiting outside her office. After she took in the scene in front of her she said, "As soon as sheriff arrives we can start."

Five minutes later sheriff Stilinski arrived in a rush, "I apologize if I made you wait, I was caught up with a car crash on the other side of town," he excused himself. Before the principal might answer, he turned his attention to his wounded son, “How are you, kid?”

Stiles took away the ice pack to show his dad the bruise on his cheek, “I’m okay, it’s just a scratch.”

The school principal interrupted their moment, eager to start their session, "No apologies needed, sheriff, I understand the priorities of your job. I should be the one apologizing for disturbing you but with these circumstances calling you was the least I could do for your son." With that Mrs. Greenfield turned on her heels and walked back into the office, a clear sign for everyone to follow her.

As everyone was following the principal into her office, the sheriff stopped and placed a hand on his son’s shoulder, "You sure you’re okay?" He asked quietly before they crossed the threshold. Stiles nodded, "Yes, but only thanks to Derek."

 

*

 

Mrs. Greenfield made Stiles sit in one of the two chairs in front of her desk and she ordered Jake to sit in the other one. As soon as the kid sat down, Stiles flinched and tried to move his chair away from Jake. Derek growled but Talia stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Don't male this any worse," she whispered loud enough for only Derek to hear.

"Can you tell me what happened, Stiles?" Mrs. Greenfield asked the child right after she had gifted the twins with one of the most icy gazes she could manage. She knew Stiles wasn't the kid’s first name but she also knew that the boy preferred to be called with his chosen nickname and she didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. Stiles, whose hands weren't busy with the ice pack anymore, tugged at the hem of his shirt as he told Mrs. Greenfield what happened. The principal was torn between being furious with the twins and feeling sorry for the young boy. Stiles finished his narration with a "and then Derek stopped them," that piqued the woman's interest. She thanked Stiles and complimented him for being brave enough to tell her the truth on what happened. Then she turned her furious gaze on the two Morgan twins and forced them to apologize to Stiles.

"I'm sorry and I'll never do that again," the two kids said in unison and to the sheriff it sounded like they had somehow rehearsed that sentence, like they had said it so many times before that they already know what they're supposed to say. 

Stiles, who wanted only to get this over with as soon as possible, whispered, "Apologies accepted," even though he didn't mean it.

Mrs. Greenfield looked pleased and clasped her hands together before saying,  "Sheriff Stilinski, I apologize profusely for this unpleasant situation, and I assure you that such episodes won't happen again. You and your son can wait outside for me while I finish here."

Sheriff Stilinski nodded. "Let's go, kid," he said to his son as he ushered him outside. On his way out Stiles stopped in front of Derek for one brief moment and smiled shyly at him. Derek returned the gesture with a small nod and a light quirk of his lips.

 

*

 

"Are you sure you're okay?" John asked looking at the red bruise on his son's cheek.

"It's just a scratch," Stiles assured sitting on one of the chairs. John sat down next to him and for several moments no one said anything. It was John the first who broke the silence. "I didn't know Derek Hale was your friend."

"Me neither," Stiles admitted, looking down.

The sheriff frowned, "Wait, you didn’t know him before today?" 

Stiles gave a one shoulder shrug, "I dunno. He's Cora's brother so I knew who he was but we never talked before or anything."

The sheriff nodded, he remembers Cora, the brown haired girl that he had seen talking to Stiles sometimes when he picked him up from school. From what Stiles told him, Cora seemed like a quiet girl, just like Stiles after his mother died, it wasn't a surprise that the two went along so well.

"He said he likes my name," Stiles admitted, looking up at his father. "He said my name is pretty."

"Well, that's really nice of him," John said, taken aback by what his son had told him. This Hale guy seemed to be a great kid and even though he was older than Stiles, he wished the two would become great friends.

Long minutes passed before the door opened and a small crowd of people came out. Mr. Morgan was livid with rage and was dragging his sons out of the school by their arms, while threatening them with punishments of all sorts. Derek looked triumphant and Talia looked majestic, the expression on her face was unreadable. Mrs. Greenfield was the last one to leave the office and she promptly approached the sheriff.

"They have been suspended for a week and I trust their parents to take care of them properly this time. No one ever stood up to them like Derek did and I have the feeling they won't do this again," she announced. The sheriff looked relieved but didn’t say anything, he could tell the principal wasn’t done so she let her finish.

"Let me say, I'm glad they got what they deserved. They had been terrorizing kids all around the school for too long now, it was about time someone stopped them. You're all free to go now, classes will be over in half an hour, there's no reason to keep anyone of you here. Now if you excuse me, I have a meeting to attend." She greeted them with a polite smile and then she disappeared down the hall.

Stiles took Derek by his hand and tugged him away from their parents. Talia and John watched them go and the sheriff shook his head, "I haven't seen him go along with someone in a long time, at least not since his mom passed away."

Talia smiled, she could say the same about Derek because her son was a solitary kid, "Stiles is a strong kid, he'll be fine." She assured. 

"Stiles was lucky Derek was there. Thank you,” the sheriff said.

Talia just smiled a bit more.

"You're not going to be punished, right?" Stiles asked as soon as they were fifteen steps away from their parents.

Derek shook his head and with a smug smile answered, "Not at all. My mom doesn't like violence but everyone believes that I punched him to protect you so it's different. Mrs. Greenfield is convinced that me almost breaking Jake's nose was not intentional."

"It was?" Stiles asked confused.

Derek grinned, "Of course it was, he had hurt you, he deserved to pay."

Stiles muffled his giggles with his hand but blushed a little, the feeling of having a friend who cares about you so much that he’s willing to punch the bullies tormenting you is a bit overwhelming. "Thank you'" he whispered, then he leaned closer to place a tender and innocent kiss to Derek's cheek. 

Before Derek could fully recover from the unexpected display of affection the adults joined them. 

"Time to go home," John announced and the four of them walked out of the school and to their respective cars saying goodbyes and waving at each other.

Derek watched as Stiles climbed into the sheriff's cruiser and not so accidentally turned the sirens and the lights on.

"Mom," Derek said as the sheriff was reminding Stiles once again that his car is not a toy over the boy's hysterical giggles, "I found my mate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this, my work here is done. This story now feels a bit more complete. I'm thinking I could turn this into a series and write more into this AU, I don't know if I'll do it but I have few ideas in my mind that I'd like to try out. For now, though, this is all.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading :)


End file.
